Gundam Wing AD
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Everyone could tell Isabella Swan was weird just by her first day, but not just because of her odd clothing or oddly colored eyes. No what through them off was the Cullen's interest in this golden/yellow eyed girl. Time-Travel, AU, OOC, SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing/A.D**

**Summery: Everyone could tell Isabella Swan was weird just by her first day, but not just because of her odd clothing or oddly colored eyes. No what through the off was the Cullen's interest in this golden/yellow eyed girl. Time-Travel, AU, OOC, SLASH!  
**

**  
Heero Yuy **

(Nationality: Japanese) Heero is the the pilot of the **XXXG-01W Wing Gundam** and, later, the** XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero**, as well as the main protagonist of _Gundam Wing_. very little of his past is revealed, although Heero was once the protégé of the assassin Odin Lowe, until his death during a failed assassination. Shortly thereafter, he was taken in by Doctor J and trained as a Gundam pilot. On the onset of Operation Meteor, Doctor J gave him the code name of Heero Yuy, after the martyred leader of the colonies. Although he speaks in a monotone voice and appears cold, reckless and emotionless, according to Doctor J, he is actually a very kind-hearted person who feels sympathetic for the emotional pains that the colony citizens have endured.

**Duo Maxwell**

(Nationality: American) Duo is the pilot of the **XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe** and, later, the** XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell**. Duo is cheerful, amicable and goofy, but this is mostly a front to cover up his tragic past. It was revealed that he received his name from a boy, named Solo, whom he looked up to when he was on the streets and who died from a disease. His last name came from the Maxwell Church a run by the Catholic priest, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen which Duo lived in until it was destroyed during an Alliance attack. Part of the reminders of his lost loved ones are in the form of his distinctive 3-foot braid, and priest's clothes. Because of all the destruction in his past, he refers to himself as Shinigami, the "God of Death" (the "Great Destroyer" in the edited English dub). Duo later became a member of the Sweeper Group and an engineer of skill, as well as a Gundam pilot after meeting Professor G.

**Trowa Barton**

Trowa is the pilot of the **XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms**; a young man of indeterminate origin (some official sources say Latin American, others Eastern European and others still Russian), also known as "Nanashi" ("No-Name"). A stoic young man who has spent most of his life on the battlefield. Reserved by nature, he can be seen as emotionless as Heero, but is in fact a warm-hearted and very protective person. Trowa has no recollection of his past and has lived most of his life on the battlefield. Trowa took the name of Trowa Barton, Dekim Barton's son, after the real Trowa was shot by the assistant of Doktor S. Trowa is also an accomplished acrobat, which serves him well in his cover identity as a clown in a traveling circus. Trowa is assumed to be Catherine Bloom's long lost brother Triton, who was believed to have died years ago as an infant. There is only a little evidence of this: the baby being thrown from the cart's wreckage that killed Catherine's family has Trowa's trademark bangs.

** Quatre Raberba Winner **

(Nationality: Middle Eastern) Quatre is the pilot of the **XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock** and the heir to the Winner Corporation, a major space mining company. He is a very kind young man who loves animals, and is the greatest believer in pacifism of the five Gundam pilots. He has twenty-nine older sisters, all test tube babies, because of the numerous problems experienced in natural pregnancy during the colonists' first arrival in space until a cure was developed, except for the Winner family due to living in space the entire time. Quatre was never informed that he is the only child who was born naturally. Quatre also leads a group of middle-eastern fighters known as the Maganac Corps, test-tube babies themselves. The Maganacs have accepted Quatre as their leader, when Quatre saved their leader Rashid's life, when he flushed out a traitor within the Maganacs ranks, and was given his goggles as symbol of the Maganac leader. Despite seeing the Gundams as a necessary evil, Quatre has strained relations with his father, who followed the path of non-violence more closely prior to his death.

** Chang Wufei **

(Nationality: Chinese) Wufei is the pilot of the **XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam** and, later, the** XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam**. He constantly refers to both of his Gundams as "Nataku", whom his late wife modeled herself after. Wufei is a fierce warrior descended from a long line of Chinese warriors and thus despises weakness in character and body. When he was younger he was calmer and more cerebral his unwillingness to fight resulted in the death of his wife Meilan, a strong girl that took the responsibility of protecting the colony with the Shenlong onto herself and Wufei chose to carry out her path of justice. Wufei looks down upon those who he deems weak and cowardly. Although Wufei preferred to fight alone, he eventually realized that he needed to team up with the other Gundam pilots.

** Isabella Swan**

(Nationality: American/Japanese -Very little) Isabella is the Pilot of the XXXG-06SF Gundam Steelfury and latter the XXXG-06SF Gundam Steelfury Pride. She like Wufei has always called her Gundam Fury or Pride in the case of her second Gundam. She was found by Mistress K on L6 when she was 8 years old. Her parents had been killed in the war of the earth against the colonies, and she had been left orphaned on L6, which was going to hell each passing moment. She learned to fend for herself, having to resort to killing to survive. She had already lost count of how many time she had to injure someone to protect herself and she had already killed 8 men who wished to do more then bodily harm her. After the first year she grew to no longer care, and by the time K found her people knew to stay away from her. She was shocked by K's offer but the thought of being able to fight for the colonies made her swell with pride and a sort of vengeance to be able to make them pay for her parents death.

K encouraged Isabella's training, though she was concerned with the fact she became almost to perfect, the perfect solder she would joke. The day Mistress K passed was the day she was able to let lose some of her hidden emotions. She like the other were used to working alone at first but as she met the other pilots a relationship formed that could not be broken.

**Doctor J **

The engineer and creator of the Wing Gundam and Heero's mentor, he is an expert in the field of beam weaponry. His distinguishing features include mechanical-looking goggles and a cybernetic right arm. Quirky but affable, Doctor J is immensely proud of Heero's abilities and encourages the young man to choose his own fate, including protecting Darlian and rejecting Operation Meteor. It was J who chose Heero's codename, which he thinks is highly appropriate. He also saves Relena from OZ's hit squad and tells her about Heero's past. He was killed with the other scientists (and Quinze) when they re-activated Peacemillion's engines to propel Libra way from Earth.

**Professor G **

The engineer and creator of the Deathscythe, as well as co-creator of the spaceship Peacemillion and Duo's mentor. He is distinguished by his long nose, mushroom-shaped hair and a long scar on his cheek. Sardonic and, like Doctor J, rather eccentric, he tends to describe Deathscythe as "the ultimate work of art", perhaps due to his specialization in stealth systems, and claims that the other Gundams "are a fluke." A member of the Sweeper group, he was impressed by Duo cracking his security codes and offered to train him as a Gundam pilot. When Duo refused to go along with Dekim Barton's original Operation Meteor, G told him to steal Deathscythe and fight the Alliance on his own terms. Killed in the re-activation of Peacemillion's engines with his fellow scientists.

** Doktor S **

The engineer and creator of the Heavyarms. Distinguished by his prosthetic nose and spiked gray hair. He was opposed to Operation Meteor, but Heavyarms' assigned pilot, Trowa Barton was prepared to rat S out to his father Dekim. An engineer killed Trowa, and a nameless young engineer who had been working on Heavyarms offered to take the dead man's name and Gundam. Killed on Peacemillion along with the other Gundam engineers. His specialty is ballistic weaponry.

**Instructor H **

The engineer and creator of the Sandrock and Quatre's mentor. He is rather fat, with a receding hairline and a thin, dark mustache that stands straight out at each end. A worker at MO-III, he originally met Quatre when the young heir's shuttle was hijacked by the Maganac Corps. After learning of the youth's strength and resolve, he ended up taking a job as Quatre's tutor while borrowing Winner family resources to build Sandrock. Realizing that he couldn't undo Quatre's kind nature, he rejected Operation Meteor and sent the boy to Earth to join the Maganacs. He appears to be the most reluctant of the engineers to reveal information on the Gundams. H is responsible for leaving the blueprints of the Wing Zero behind in the facility where he developed the Sandrock. Killed with the other engineers on Peacemillion.

** Master O **

The engineer and creator of the Shenlong and Wufei's mentor. Of imposing stature and spear-bald, the powerful and athletic Master O is an expert in many forms of martial arts, a skill he brings to the mobile suits he creates. Unlike the other Gundam engineers, he wanted his young ward to follow Operation Meteor, disregarding his wife's death; this led to a rift between Wufei and O. Was killed with the other engineers on Peacemillion.

** Howard**

One of the original engineers who designed the OZ-00MS Tallgeese prototype mobile suit, along with the men who would become the Gundam engineers. Unlike them, however, he chose to live a relatively calm life, operating a salvage boat on Earth as part of the Sweeper Group. During Operation Meteor, he helped Duo and Heero; later in the conflict, he retrieved Peacemillion, which he co-created. Howard survives the Eve Wars and stays at the former Lunar Base as custodian of the Gundams. His Hawaiian shirts and wraparound shades make him the most colorfully dressed character in the series.

**Mistress K**

Another of the original engineers, and very few know of her. She was once married to Doctor J, but that ended almost 5 years into their marriage. She has never really been seen clearly, she is tall, lean and busty. Her hair is supposedly a soft brown or a dark blonde and long, usually kept lose. Her eyes are slanted like a cat, but the color is unknown. The only real part of her face anyone ever see's is her lips, be from a mask or darkness she hides in. She created the Steelfury Gundam. One that no one knew about until after operation meteor, She had always opposed it and thought she was the only one. She met the Ideal person to pilot her master piece when she stumbled upon a young girl living on the streets of L6. The girl reminded her of herself as a child and she took her in, gave her a home and food in return for training and working to pilot Steelfury. Before she said her last goodbye to Isabella she told her to go with her instincts, and then she passed away from cancer unlike the other engineers who died on Peacemillion.

* * *

**Note - I did not create this time-line, I stole from a site. Who ever wishes to claim it, be my guest. Just not it is not mine. I am just borrowing it. **

**AC 001~**

Several nations establish permanent space stations in geosynchronous Earth orbit. This is the first year of the After Colony (AC) calendar.

**AC 020~**

The colony A02026 is constructed at Lagrange point 5. This colony will later become the home of the fierce and mighty Long clan when they are exiled from Earth by their fearful government.

**AC 022~**

Space colony construction begins at Lagrange point 1. Due to difficult working conditions and conflicts between the sponsor nations, construction is greatly delayed.

**AC 050~**

Earth's nations begin withdrawing from space, until the countries of the Middle East - leaving the oil industry and looking for a new enterprise to invest in - join the colony project. Colony construction begins at the other Lagrange points.

**AC 070~**

Due to a shortage of colony construction materials, disputes break out between Earth's nations. The Middle Eastern nations intercede and negotiate an end to the conflicts. Construction resumes, using asteroids as raw material.

**AC 087~**

The colony V08744 is constructed at Lagrange point 2.

**AC 102~**

An Island 2 type colony is completed at Lagrange point 1 (L-1). With this success achieved, the colony project goes on to construct population centers composed of multiple colonies, popularly known as "colony clusters."

On Earth, international disputes continue to escalate. Civilians flee the conflict by emigrating to the colonies, and soon 15% of the human population is living in space.

**AC 130~**

With Earth's territorial lines redrawn, the conflicts die down.

**AC 133~**

In the process of negotiating a lasting peace between the warring nations, the "United Earth Sphere Alliance" is established. In order to keep the peace - and deal with nations that oppose the new world government - the Alliance Forces are formed. One of the Alliance's key financial supporters is the military-industrial combine called the Romefeller Foundation.

**AC 140~**

One by one, Earth's nations join the Alliance. As their mother countries join, the colonies are also enrolled, willing or not. The colonies are critical of the Alliance and its intentions, and the Alliance decides to respond with force in order to silence its critics.

**AC 147~**

In the name of peace and justice, the Alliance invokes the authority of its member nations to forcibly seize control of the colonies.

**AC 149~**

The Alliance assembly transfers control of the previously-independent colonies to the mother countries that originally constructed and settled them. These nations then kindle a new colony emigration boom.

**AC 150~**

The colonists, favoring autonomy, become increasingly dissatisfied with Alliance control.

**AC 165~**

In order to peacefully oppose the Alliance, the citizens of the colonies elect Heero Yuy as their representative. His charismatic leadership strengthens solidarity between the colonies.

**AC 170~**

Colony leader Heero Yuy's policies of demilitarization and non-violence are well-received by many of Earth's nations.

**AC 173~**

OZ, a subsidiary of the Romefeller Foundation, begins development of humanoid weapons known as "mobile suits."

**AC 174~**

Colony leader Heero Yuy makes a goodwill tour of Earth's nations, laying the groundwork for colonial independence.

**AC 175~**

Scientists Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master 0, Mistress K, and Howard complete the first combat-ready mobile suit. This prototype Leo is also known as the Tallgeese.

On April 7, colony leader Heero Yuy is assassinated by an unknown gunman. The leaderless colonies are thrown into chaos, and the Alliance plans a second military intervention. In reaction to the assassination, the Tallgeese developers quit the mobile suit project and disappear.

The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary becomes a secret society.

**AC 176~**

The Romefeller Foundation's OZ subsidiary begins production of a scaled-down version of the mobile suit Leo.

The Alliance forms its first mobile suit force, the Special Mobile Suit corps or "Specials." The Specials, made up of Romefeller Foundation employees, are essentially a front for the secret society OZ.

Under the pretext of suppressing the chaos in the colonies, the Alliance again sends in the military. Mobile suits are first used in combat. All colonies are placed under military supervision, and communication between colonies is prohibited to prevent future collaboration.

**AC 180~**

Doctor J, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Mistress K and Master 0 design the Wing Gundam Zero. OZ discovers their whereabouts, and they are forced to end their collaboration, split up, and go underground.

Doctor J and Mistress K get a divorce.

OZ begins development of the "Zodiac" series of mobile suits, which eventually includes the Tragos, Aries, Pisces and Cancer.

Quatre Raberba Winner is born. Unlike his 29 sisters, he is born naturally rather than being a test-tube baby. Though genetic engineering has largely solved the reproductive complications that plagued the previous century's space colonists, the Winner family objects to this engineering on religious grounds; Quatre's mother dies in childbirth. Father Winner never tells his son of the circumstances of his birth, instead letting Quatre believe that he is a test-tube baby like his sisters.

**AC 182~**

The Alliance decides to stage a military intervention in the Sanc Kingdom, an advocate of Heero Yuy-style total pacifism. The capital falls in one day. King Peacecraft is killed; Princess Relena is rescued and adopted by his trusted aide Darlian, while Prince Milliardo's whereabouts are unknown.

Conflict breaks out in Eastern Europe. The Bloom family's wagon is caught in the crossfire between Alliance forces and rebels; Katherine Bloom (age 4) survives, but her parents and her baby brother Triton (age 2) are believed to be killed. Katherine is taken in by her parents' circus troupe.

**AC 185~**

Renee and Charles Swan are killed on L6 by Alliance. Isabella Swan is orphaned.

**AC 187~**

A virus breaks out at L2's V08744 colony. An antidote is developed, but is not provided to the poorer and less desirable colonists. Among the unwanted is a gang of orphans led by a boy named Solo; a member of his gang steals the antidote from an Alliance base, but too late to save Solo. Dying, Solo promises to be with his friend forever, and the seven-year-old boy thus adopts the name "Duo." Though Duo didn't get enough antidote for himself, he never contracts the virus, and attributes this to Solo's watching over him.

After this, Duo and his fellow urchins are taken in by V08744's Maxwell Church. While the other boys are soon placed with foster homes, Duo ends up living at the church with the Reverend and kindly nun Sister Helen. Since Duo refuses to have his long hair cut, Sister Helen braids it for him. Ever the theological quibbler, Duo maintains that he doesn't believe in God, but he believes in the god of death as he's seen his handiwork many times in his short life.

**AC 188~**

Isabella Swan is taken in by the elusive Mistress K.

Revolts break out in many colonies, and are ruthlessly crushed by the Alliance.

At L3's X18999 colony, which is still a year from completion, Quinze leads an uprising. He and his followers steal eight Alliance mobile suits and attack Alliance military installations. Brigadier General Septem, the ranking Alliance officer at the colony, permits Specials officer Treize Khushrenada and three of his cadets, including 12-year-old Lucrezia Neun, to join the battle. Treize's forces handily outmanuever and defeat the rebels, though Treize is injured when he uses his mobile suit to block a bazooka shot aimed at Septem's base.

Meanwhile, assassin odin Lowe and his young ward have arrived at X18999. Adin's last assignment is to eliminate Septem. The assassination attempt fails, and Adin proceeds to rig the Alliance base's armory with explosives. Before he can detonate the charges, the hitman is mortally wounded, and it falls to his ward - the boy later code-named Heero Yuy - to trigger the explosives.

After the X18999 crisis, Treize spends some time recovering in hospital, where he meets nurse Leia Barton. Leia's father, Barton Foundation head Dekim Barton, is reported killed in the conflict. Adin's ward is adopted and trained by Doctor J. (Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)

Another uprising takes place at L2's V08744. Rebels seize the Maxwell Church, and when the Reverend urges them to lay down their arms and follow Heero Yuy's path of peace, they accuse him of being an Alliance spy. The rebels agree to leave the church if Duo can steal them a mobile suit, but when he returns to the church with his booty, he finds that the Alliance has attacked and razed it. 245 people are killed in the "Maxwell Church Massacre," including the Reverend and Sister Helen.

At A0206, Master O, Chang Wufei's tutor, disappears from the Chang family's house. Dekim Barton commissions him, and his four fellow scientists, to develop an advanced mobile suit - a Gundam - for the resistance scheme known as "Operation Meteor."

**AC 189~**

L3's X18999 colony is completed. Mariemeia Barton is born here; her mother is Leia Barton, and her father's identity is unknown.

Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Nuin graduate from the Specials' Lake Victoria academy, with the highest and the second highest marks in the academy's history, respectively. (Endless Waltz novelization)

**AC 190~**

On Earth, a nameless ten-year-old boy fights against the Alliance as part a team of mercenary mobile suit pilots. His team is wiped out in a failed ambush, its location betrayed by an Alliance spy. The spy is revealed to be a girl named Middie Une, traveling with the mercenary corps, who spies to support her sick father and three brothers. (Episode Zero)

**AC 191~**

At X18999, Leia Barton dies of an illness.

On April 8, terrorists steal prototype Aries mobile suits from the Alliance's JAP point base. General Catalonia, commander of the Specials (and leader of the secret society OZ), dispatches Treize (age 19) and Zechs (age 15) to quash the rebellion. A terrorist captures eleven-year-old Relena Darlian, daughter of the Alliance's vice-minister for foreign affairs, and holds her hostage; she is rescued by Zechs. Zechs, in actuality Milliardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, recognizes his long-lost sister but does not reveal his identity to her. (Endless Waltz novelization, Episode Zero)

**AC 192~**

Howard and Professor G, both members of the salvage organization known as the Sweeper Group, complete the huge space ship Peacemillion and hide it on the lunar surface. Howard then goes to Earth to work aboard a salvage ship, while Professor G and his Sweeper cohorts remain in space.

On the return trip, the Sweepers discover a stowaway and bring him before Professor G. The stowaway gives his name as "Duo Maxwell." Professor G replies, "What, like Maxwell's Demon?" - to which Duo responds, "I'm no demon, I'm the god of death!"

**AC 193~**

Treize Khushrenada becomes leader of the secret society OZ, and commander of the Specials.

A shuttle carrying Quatre Raberba Winner is hijacked by a gang of renegades known as the Maganac Corps. Using the Winner family's captured ships, and with the tacit blessing of father Winner, the Maganac Corps plan to ferry workers from the resource satellite MO-III back to their families on Earth. Unwilling and unpaid, the MO-III workers have become virtually prisoners on the satellite.

Feeling an affinity for the warm-hearted and closely-knit Maganac Corps, who are all test-tube babies as he believes himself to be, Quatre helps them in their rescue mission. He saves Maganac leader Rashid from a traitor and fights off Alliance forces to guard their escape, winning the Maganac Corps' eternal respect and gratitude. The Maganac Corps escort the rescued workers to Earth, while Quatre brings Instructor H back home with him.

**AC 194~**

Specials ace Zechs Merquise receives the first two-rank promotion in the organization's history, and acquires the nickname "Lightning Baron."

Doctor J has given his ward, the boy later code-named Heero Yuy, an extensive course of training to prepare him for Operation Meteor. Heero carries out a sabotage mission, blowing up an Alliance base inside a space colony. Due to his miscalculation, the explosion causes civilian casualties, including a little girl and her puppy whom he had met earlier in the day. When the remorse-stricken Heero buries the dead puppy, Operation Meteor mastermind Dekim Barton demands that Doctor J re-train his agent to eliminate such useless human weaknesses.

The Alliance condemns the aging colony A0206. Rather than attempt to resettle its inhabitants, the fierce Long clan, General Septem orders that they be wiped out with biological weapons. Treize, preferring conventional warfare, dispatches a Specials force to destroy the colony before the Alliance's biological weapons unit arrives. Long Meirang, granddaughter of matriarch Ron Shirin, battles the Specials mobile suits using a reconstructed Tallgeese; her husband, the scholarly Chang Wufei, comes to her aid in the incomplete Shenlong Gundam. The Specials' attack is repulsed, and the Alliance's biological weapons are destroyed. Alliance officer Sally Po reports that the mission was successful, ensuring that A0206 will be left alone in future.

Meilan, mortally wounded in the battle, dies in Wufei's arms. Wufei, who had once mocked his wife's conviction that she was the reincarnation of the legendary hero Nataku, gives this name to the Shenlong Gundam in Meilan's memory. He tells Master O that he will pilot the Shenlong as part of Operation Meteor.

**AC 195~**

At each colony cluster, anti-Alliance rebels prepare for Operation Meteor. Planned by Dekim Barton and coordinated by Quinze, the plan involves dropping a space colony on Earth to create a climatic catastrophe and global chaos. Then five super-advanced mobile suits, the Gundams, will be sent to Earth to seize control of the planet. The space colonists will thus become the rulers of the human race.

At the L3 colony cluster, designated Gundam Heavy Arms pilot Trowa Barton realizes that Doktor S and his aides are trying to subvert his father's plan. When he threatens to rat them out to Dekim, he is shot and killed. A nameless mercenary, one of the mechanics working on the Heavy Arms, volunteers to take Trowa's place and assume his name.

Aboard a Sweeper Group ship, Duo Maxwell decides he can't stomach Operation Meteor's genocidal blueprint. He attempts to blow up the Gundam Deathscythe and thus derail the operation, but finds that Professor G has defused his bombs. Professor G urges Duo to steal the Deathscythe, telling him to go to Earth and there join forces with Howard.

At the L4 colony cluster, Quatre Raberba Winner and Instructor H have completed the construction of the Gundam Sandrock. As the final instructions for Operation Meteor arrive, Instructor H smashes the display and tells Quatre to do as his own conscience dictates.

At L5's A0206 colony, Chang Wufei likewise rebels. Realizing that Ron Shirin plans to drop the ramshackle colony as part of the operation, and disapproving of the planned mass destruction, he takes off for Earth with the Shenlong Gundam to fight for justice.

On April 7, "Operation Meteor" begins - apparently ahead of schedule. Six Gundams descend to Earth and begin attacking Alliance military bases and factories. Their goal is to cripple the secret society OZ.

On May 19, the Gundams attack an Alliance meeting at the New Edwards base. The Alliance's military leaders, who had that very day decided to begin disarmament and make peace with the colonies, are killed. OZ then discards its Specials cover and launches "Operation Daybreak", overwhelming the Alliance's terrestrial forces and seizing control of Earth.

In September, Treize resigns as leader of OZ under pressure from the Romefeller Foundation. OZ splits into Romefeller and Treize factions. The Foundation launches "Operation Nova," dropping mass quantities of mobile dolls to Earth to eliminate the Treize faction and any other resistance.

On December 24, the Eve Wars begin. White Fang (a movement fighting for the independence of the space colonies, led by Quinze and the erstwhile Zechs Merquise) and the World Nation (the Romefeller Foundation's world government, now led by Treize Khushrenada) begin a massive space battle. Treize is killed in battle, and the World Nation surrenders. White Fang's last gambit, an attempt to drop the space fortress Libra on Earth, is foiled and Zechs disappears. Representatives of the space colonies make peace with the World Nation, and the Earth Sphere United Nation is established.

**AC 196~**

Early in 196, The Barton Foundation collaborates with Blue Cosmos to design new technologies after contact is made through the Shit-Phase Gate. (MUSH Continuity)

Terrorists blow up a conference at which delegates of all the space colonies have gathered. The terrorists turn out to be remnants of the White Fang resistance group, led by a man named Sogran. Our heroes discover that Sogran is sponsored by a Romefeller Foundation subsidiary, with the ultimate aim of stirring up another war so that there will be a market for its military hardware. Sogran and his backers are exposed, and their followers turn on them.

On December 25, at the L3 colony cluster, the space colony X-18999 declares war against the Earth Sphere United Nation. Its leader is Mariemeia Barton, who declares that she is the daughter of Treize Khushrenada and rightful ruler of the world. Quietly backing her is Dekim Barton, who plans to give his original Operation Meteor another try...

**Note: As Anime fans will realize there are spin offs of Gundam wing after this, like Gundam X or Gundam Seed...well let ignore those. The threat of Mariemeia Barton was taken care of by the Pilots as a last ho-rah type thing. It was a battle lasting for three months in space, and Duo and Quatre almost lost their lives. Sound good? Good!**

**

* * *

**

**Note: This is a Twilight/GW Crossover. The first one as far as I can tell...hopefully I can do this properly and as well as my Inu/Twilight crossover, Sacred Twilight. The info above is for everyone who doesnt know Gundam Wing. **

**Prologue**

As I stand on this hill over looking the Sanc kingdom I cant help but feel a since of relief. The Eve wars were finally over. I chuckled, who would have thought not a month after the Eve war ended some bitch would try and start another one. We didn't have to worry about Mariemeia Barton any more though, though that was a given when you have two perfect soldiers – or so many people called me and Heero – after your head.

None us had been happy with Barton, Trowa was so unhappy he had taken my last name, he was legally Trowa Swan...though we still called him Barton at times. Once you get used to something its hard to get out of the habit.

"Hard to believe its over, no?" I heard the monotonous voice of Heero say from behind me and I smirked, the closet thing you'd get to a smile from me. I chuckled bitterly, "Hei, hard to believe..." I replied in a almost equally monotonous voice. Though we were similar, his voice was more so lacking of emotions, mine though lacking still had this playfulness that didn't allow me to sound like a robot.

"He-chan, come help me!" Duo yelled from the hill and so we both turned to look up the hill. Duo was almost covered in cast. His left arm was shattered, his forehead had been gashed, and his head had suffered a bad concussion. His left leg was shattered and his right hands fingers were shattered as well. He had crutches which he was maneuvering badly. Wufei was close to hitting him we could tell, and Quatre was just smiling amused, but he to was injured.

His left leg was shattered, his neck was broken, it had only been because of Trowa he was aloud out of bed. Trowa was helping Quatre around, making sure he didn't trip. I snorted, yeah if anyone would trip it would be me.

I smirked at my friends, Trowa and Quatre had always had a love for each other and who was I too say anything. Heero and Duo - after all the time Heero had tried to kill him - and not surprisingly Wufei had wanted to stay single. I didn't blame him with, all the work Lady Une and the Preventor's were throwing at us it was amazing The other four had any time together.

"Guys, let go get some food and head over to HQ!" I called and each nodded, though Heero just grunted and I smirked and raised a eyebrow. I had thought he was over that phase. We walked calmly down the hill and into the city, smirking softly – yes I do that a lot – at the odd looks we got and the scared glances...everyone knew who we were in the Eve Wars. Some called us Hero's, most called us Terrorist.

To us, we were just teenagers who had see to much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages: **

**Trowa Barton Swan – 16 **

**Chang Wufei – 18 - ****I made Him older then the others because of him being married...I really dont think he'd marry at 15 so I made him two years older then the other pilots.**

** Duo Maxwell – 16 **

**Quatre Raberba Winner - 16 **

**Heero Yuy – 16**

** Isabella Swan - 16 **

**Milliardo Zechs Peacecraft - 22 **

**Treize Khushrenada – 25**

** Lady Une - 21 **

**Lucrezia Noin - 21  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission**

"MAXWELL!" Wufei called as he wiped the pie from his face. We sat in the kitchen of our four bedroom apartment. We had rented it with the money Preventer's owed us...well really they didn't owe us anything. Lady Une had felt bad for all she had done in the war against us and bought it, paying of the first five months of rent. Wufei and me got our own rooms while the happy couples got rooms as well. I had taken to wearing ear plugs during the really..hott nights if you catch my drift. There were just some things a girl didn't want to know, and the fact that Duo was a loud moaner was one of them. I cringed just thinking of it before getting up to get a dish rag. I reached into the sink, wetting it before going back over to the table and handed it to the Chinese pilot before sitting back down beside Trowa. I had always been close to Trowa, he had a hard life, but we all did. I was the only one who he aloud to call him Nanashi, and in return he was aloud to call me Fury...the others had laughed – well except for Heero – and Duo had made the remark that he had named me after my Gundam who I had called Fury until it got blown up, and Quatre built Steefury Pride...who I called Pride.

"Sorry Wuffers...it was too good to pass up." Duo said, he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. I smirked, but I am sure everyone could see the smile it truly was. I never had been one to be able to show my emotions, though I had better show of emotions then Trowa and Heero. My brothers seemed very put out that they couldn't get me to truly laugh or smile....each knew I could have a beautiful smile. I didn't see it myself..I was plane. I had long slightly wavy, unless I straightened it, dark chocolate brown hair and when I was a kid I had chocolate brown eyes. The thing was, L6 had become very polluted, even before the war really started, and from exposure a lot of people went blind or their eyes changed color. I think my mother's eyes went from brown to bright yellow and my fathers went from green to unnatural sea green. I didn't notice my eyes changed until I was seven, I was cleaning off in a lake and saw my eyes. They were bright gold...not topaz or a muddy brown/gold but like liquid gold..a perfect mix of bright yellow - that made it even more unnaturally gold - that could be seen in the light. It was really hard to tell if they were bright dark yellow or gold at times.

"Injustice...one of these days Maxwell...that braid shall be mine." Wufei said, making a slashing motion with his butter knife. Duo laughed nervously and held his braid protectively. I sighed as did the rest of the table.

"Get lives you guys, seriously." I muttered, my voice coming out lacking any real emotion expect annoyance. Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down a bit, glaring at the table and blushing softly. It was the only color I got these days, life on L6 had made my skin paper white almost.

"Your just upset because I threw the pie in Fei's face." Duo said sticking his tongue out and I looked at him my eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. I titled my head some and spoke almost coldly. "I did spend a hour baking it." He flinched and put his hands up and protected his braid. I had almost severed it many a times with bullets or even a dagger I always kept on my person. I rolled my eyes.

"Chill Duo, I ain't gonna kill'a" I said slipping back into L6 slang. This was a sign to all my brothers that I was happy, almost amused. I think out of all my brothers Heero and Trowa understand my lack of emotions the best. It wasn't really that I couldn't feel them, its just, I, like Heero had grown up learning this and knew from experience emotions could get you killed. Mistress K found me years before the others were found and in the process I almost completely lost my humanity, I think the only one who had as much experience with killing and training had been Heero. Its the reason I was called the other perfect soldier by the doctors...at least after they learned of me.

"Baka." I heard Heero say shaking his head and we all chuckled, well I didn't chuckle, my chest moved up a bit then down and technically I did a silent chuckle. I shook my head and stood up, taking the dishes with me and and setting them in the sink. I wiped my hands on my apron. Duo had it made for me on my 15th birthday. It was dark blue, with a royal purple saying, **'Omea o Koroso'**. I had rolled my eyes at him, told him I didn't say it that much, and then he cracked a stupid joke and I had proved him wright. With my short sword – I had left my gun in my other pants – I had announced that very line with said apron in my other hand.  
"Guys, get ready. Lady Une expects us in 20 minutes." I spoke and they each nodded and we

went our separate ways. I cringed as I saw Duo give a coy smile to Heero..that could only mean one thing. I glared as I noticed the same action pass through Trowa and Quatre. As they went to their bathrooms I looked to Wufei who looked sick.

"Skip shower?" I asked and he nodded before we grabbed our Preventor jackets and grabbed the keys. We sat in the car for the next 19 minutes and then we saw the other four come out hand in hand. It was pretty funny to see the Perfect Soldier Herro Yuy holding hand with Duo_ 'Can't keep his mouth shut'_ Maxwell.

We chattered absent mindlessly all the way to HQ, Wufei was driving as it was almost illegal for one of the others to be behind the wheel. You'd think piloting a robot the size of a sky scrapper would allow us to be proficient in driving, but really we all sucked. Duo had almost drove his off a cliff, Herro couldn't figure out which side of the rode to stay on, or that there was no weapons installed so he could move through other vehicles, Quatre never learnt how to drive a car himself, Trowa was more of a go by instinct kind of guy and he just wasn't used to piloting something so small, and I wasn't very good at it ether. We all loved speed, but though I had a drivers license, I couldn't go over 40 in one of these metal death traps. It had no armor, it was just to dangerous for me to focus on driving it. Wufei had once drove a car, before he became a pilot and though he didn't necessarily like driving he was the most proficient at it.

As I pulled myself out of my thoughts I noticed we had arrived and we walked nonchalantly down the hall. We had a formation that we'd had throughout the war. Me and Heero were in the middle, side by side. A little behind me was Wufei, on Heero's side was Duo, then falling further behind us was Trowa on my side and Quatre on Heero's side. It was a formation that we knew all to well and like second instinct we normally fell into it.

"Sir, Lady Une is waiting for you in conference room 1." A newer Preventer said as he stopped in front of us, saluting us and standing straight. Duo chuckled, he always found the other Preventer's actions funny. Heero grunted and nodded, a action that would have went by unnoticed had he not put more emphasis behind it. The solder nodded and walked away, we all smirked as we saw him release a breath. He was new, only two months and like most trainees or new recruits they were terrified of us. Some still were, though its not surprising...we were not known for following protocol.

We all walked to the conference room, and opened the door without knocking. Well, Heero did and Lady Une stood up as we entered. We still couldn't believe the Lady was pregnant, but staring at the small but noticeable baby bump we couldn't discredit the rumor. It was unknown who the father was but everyone had a hunch.

"Lady." We each said nodding to show our respect. She smiled a bit but other then that didn't say anything just motioned for us to take our seats. We sat very similar formation as before. I sat beside Heero who sat in the middle, Duo was on his other side. On my other sides were Wufei and Trowa and on his was Quatre. Lady Une handed us all files with Classified on the front. We looked at it confused before opening it, inside was a file on some kind of machine...and a date.

"Lady, what is this about?" I asked just a bit of curiosity seeping out catching everyone off guard. Heero grunted wishing to know the same and she smiled and leaned forward, crossing her legs.

"That is your next mission, should you accept it." She began looking at us for reactions, we all just stared back. I looked down to skim over the words. I noticed the words, Time Machine at the top...and frowned. It couldn't be, could it? Looking at the date, I saw the date 2006 A.D, I gasped softly but only Heero seemed to notice. I caught his glance in my direction and I just shook my head.

"What does this mission Intel?" Quatre ever the polite and gentle one asked. It shocked us all as to how such a sweet and compassionate boy could be the Sandrock pilot. Lady Une sighed and clicked a remote button to bring up a projected version of our files.

"This is the last project worked on together by the engineers of Operation meteor. As you can tell it seems that only Howard, Mistress K and Doctor J knew the real reason for the project but after making it they hid it away, fearing it would fall into OZ's hands." She stopped clicking through the pages and turned back to us.

"What does this project consist of?" Trowa asked, curiosity in his green eyes..or eye – His uni-bang made it impossible for anyone to see his right eye. Lady Une smirked and looked at me and I spoke without even thinking.

"Time Travel."

"Impossible." Wufei spoke.

"improbable." Quatre said frowning slightly.

"Hnn." Heero grunted and I sighed, Trowa just kept silent his eyes narrowed and his lips turned down.

"Its true, and it was successful. There was a reason Mistress K found Isabella so soon, sooner then the others found you boys." Lady said and I looked at her shocked.

"What was the reason?" I asked dumbly.

"She was the one who tested it and she found herself in the future of L6, where it was manufactured. When she arrived it was A.C 189...she witnessed the Isabella of that time being brutally killed and...raped." She said with a grim expression. The air turned cold and I felt my eyes widen, my breath catch. Then I gasped and collapsed forward on the table. I felt the hands of my brothers on and around me and they leaned me back. Heero was hitting my checks and Quatre was sending out waves of calm and reassurance. He had gotten better with his Space heart or Empathy.

I regained my composure. "goman..goman," I whispered and Wufei looked at me with sadness and put his hand over mine, it slightly shocked me as Wufei wasn't much for physical contact..not since his wife died.

"It is I who should be sorry, I shouldn't have been so blunt." Lady Une spoke and the boys went back to their seats. Both Wufei and Heero held my hands under the table.

"It is ok, I asked and I wont say it wasn't a shock, but please continue." I said, showing the most emotion I had in years, this startled the others and Wufei and Heero's grip on my hands tightened. Not to be painful but to be comfortable.

"She never told anyone what she saw besides L6 more polluted and violent then ever. She promised herself that she would go to L6 and rescue this girl, and she did. At first it was not her intention for Isabella to be the Pilot of Steefury...but she saw the promise in the girl from the start. To be completely honest, Mistress K didn't think she'd ever let anyone know about Steelfury, she figured the five would be enough. Steefury was just a back up plane. That is until she took one last trip into the future. She saw what would happen if Steefury never launched. It wasn't horrible, but in this future Mariemeia started her war, and in trying to stop it Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, and The Altron Gundams were destroyed as were their pilots." Everyone was looking at her now. I chocked and started breathing heavy, the thought of Quatre, Duo and Wufei dying tore at me. I could tell it wasn't easy for the others, especially Heero and Trowa considering there love for two of the ones who could have died.

"The Project, labeled Operation Charon was locked away after that. She wanted no one to find it, to use it for evil." She finished and Heero looked at her, his emotionless mask back in working order.

"What does this have to do with the mission." He asked and Lady Une smiled a real smile this time.

"I was wondering when you'd get to the point Heero. As you all know the historical records from centuries ago, before the A.C calender began was lost in the many wars and poverty. We only know a bare minimum and we need to learn from our past less we repeat it. So the mission is for you all to go to the past, just for a year and a half. You would leave on June 23rd 197 and arrive on June 23rd 2005 A.D....time will move a bit differently so you wouldn't return until June 23rd 2007." She said and we all looked at her, not surprisingly I had a headache.

Its not everyday you learn Time travel exist and you would have died at the age of 9 had your guardian not come for you. It was hard for me to believe though that someone could have gotten me to lower my guard even at that age.

"This mission...what do we tall people, how would we blend in?" Quatre asked and Lady Une pulled out another folder. She sent one to each of us and I opened mine, pulling my hand from Heero's. Inside was information on me and the others. A birth certificate which read;

**Name: **Isabella Marie Swan

**Birth: **September 13th 1988

**Mother:** Renee Anne Swan

**Father: **Charles Ray Swan

**Hair: **Dark Brown

**Eyes: **Yellow/Gold (Birth defect)

I stopped reading after that and looked to my brothers, each nodded and I gave my own nod.

"Mission Accepted." Heero spoke his voice emotionless as usually. Lady Une nodded and and then pushed a button.

"I am having someone bring the machine to us. You should remember him." She said and then the door started to open. We all looked and then stood up, all pulling our guns as we saw the one and only.......

.......Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Everyone stand down!" I knew we all heard her yell this command but seeing one of our main enemies in the war, standing in front of us with a box in his hands, wasn't something we could understand or comprehend. We were almost sure he had died in the Eve Wars.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Milliardo spoke and Heero grunted.

"01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06! Put your weapons away, that's a order." Lady Une said as she walked over in front of us. The others besides myself and Heero were the first to put theirs away and then slowly both me and Heero lowered our guns. We all kept our eyes trained on Zechs.

"Zechs here has been tracking down the device for me these past few weeks. Yes that means I knew he survived the war. He and Noin were the ones who helped me get over...Treize." Lady Une said as she put a hand on her abdomen. My eyes instantly softened, but not enough that anyone who didn't know me would notice and I sighed and walked forward holding my hand out for Zechs to take.

"Hell Zechs, I am Isabella Swan the former pilot of Steelfury." He looked at me in surprise and some fear before shifting the box and taking my hand, he shook it and then we withdrew.  
"Why are you being so..." He trailed off and I smirked.

"If Victoria says you are trustworthy...then I have no choice but to give you the chance to prove her wright or wrong." He nodded and Lady Une – or Victoria as was her first name – smiled at me and the other pilots nodded at Zechs. Lady Une motioned us back to our seats and Zechs sat the box down. He opened it and pulled out a set of five pendents, all with different medium sized stones on the end. He also pulled out a contraption that looked sort of like a blender with a digital key pad.

"These pendent are you connection between this time line and the other. As long as you always wear it then we can pull you back through when the time comes. If you are not wearing it when we pull you back through you will be stuck in the past for another two years...give or take." Lady Une said as she motioned for Zechs to give us the pendents.  
Heero got a dark blue topaz, Duo a Onyx, Trowa a emerald, Wufei a ruby, Quatre a diamond and I got a bright amethyst. We each played with them, nothing seemed special about them but we didn't doubt Lady Une's words.

'"So...what will it be?" Lady Une asked folding her hands together. We each looked to each other and nodded. Heero turned to Lady Une and in his usual tone spoke.

"Mission Accepted." I was sure we had already accepted the mission once, but it seemed Lady Une wished to make sure we wanted to do this. Though I knew there was no backing out now.

"Good, you leave in a months time, June 23rd at 1800 hours." She said and dismissed us. We each stood and saluted her before leaving. Zechs followed us out and breaking away from the guys I started walking beside the tall platinum blond man. Looking him over I couldn't deny he was very handsome, he looked at me and I saw the weary expression in his blue eyes.

"Does Lena know your back?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I thought it would be best for me to stay hidden, then Lady Une found me and this..." He trailed off and I nodded.

"You plan to leave again?" I half asked half stated. He nodded stiffly and I stopped and stood in front of him, turning to him I spoke.

"Don't," He started to speak but I intensified my glare, everyone said with my unnatural bright gold eyes this made my glare worst then being under Heero's...hell even Heero didn't like being under it, "Relena loves you, she may not have grown up knowing you, but you are her brother. She misses you, go back to her. No one knows that Zechs Marquies and Milliardo Peacecraft are the same...at least not anymore. Go home, Milliardo." I said and then turned and walked away.

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Should I continue?**


End file.
